V1.0.0.134
|Related = |Prev = 1.0.0.133 |Next = }} League of Legends v1.0.0.134 Champions New Skins in the Store * Subterranean Nautilus * Abyssal Nautilus * Heartseeker Vayne PVP.net v1.54 Co op versus AI * Added Ziggs, Master Yi, Nasus, Ezreal, and Nidalee to the bot roster * Players can now add many more of the Beginner bots to Custom Games Spectator * Major item purchases will now be visually distinguished on the Scoreboard Ranked Teams * Match History and End of Games stats for Ranked Teams are now accessible via the Team Profile General * PVP.net will now wait for 8 seconds after a queue dodge before requeuing Champions Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths Staggering Blow (Passive) – Nautilus’ first basic attack against a target deals bonus physical damage and immobilizes the opponent briefly. Staggering Blow cannot trigger on the same target more than once every 12 seconds. Dredge Line - Nautilus throws his anchor forward. If he hits an enemy, he'll drag himself to his target and his target to him. If he hits terrain, he'll drag himself to the terrain and the cooldown is reduced. Titan’s Wrath- Nautilus places a shield on himself that absorbs additional damage based on his maximum health. While the shield is active, Nautilus' attacks deal damage over time to units around him. Riptide- Nautilus slams the ground, causing the earth to ripple out in waves. Each wave deals damage and slows the targets hit. This slow decays over time. Multiple waves that hit the same target deal reduced damage. Depth Charge(Ultimate) – Nautilus launches a depth charge towards a target that picks up speed as it travels. This charge knocks up all enemies it encounters while traveling and explodes on impact, stunning the target and launching them into the air. Ahri Spirit Rush The allied ultimate HUD indicator will now remain green until all 3 spell casts are used Cooldown between casts increased to 1 second from 0.75 Cooldown increased to 110/95/80 seconds from 90/80/70 Alistar Pulverize mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120 Headbutt mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 70/85/100/115/130 Triumphant Roar mana cost increased at later ranks to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60 Cassiopeia Fixed a bug where Miasma's slow was not stacking with many other slows in the game Noxious Blast ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 0.9 Twin Fang damage reduced to 50/85/120/155/190 from 60/95/130/165/200 Gangplank Parrley mana cost increased to 50/55/60/65/70 from 40/45/50/55/60 Raise Morale range reduced to 1200 from 1500 Heimerdinger Fixed a bug where H28G Evolution Turrets could survive when Heimerdinger died if they were being teleported to Irelia Transcendent Blades' allied ultimate HUD indicator will now remain green until all 4 spell casts are used Kennen Thundering Shuriken cooldown increased to 8/7/6/5/4 from 7/6/5/4/3 Maokai Vengeful Maelstrom's allied ultimate HUD indicator will now turn grey as soon as it is cast Nunu Fixed a bug where Absolute Zero's slow did not grant assists Rammus Defensive Ball Curl armor and magic resist values reduced to 40/60/80/100/120 from 50/75/100/125/150 Riven Blade of the Exile's allied ultimate HUD indicator will now remain green until the shockwave cast is used Ryze Overload mana ratio reduced to 7.5% from 8% Shen Ki Strike Damage increased to 10-112 (+10% bonus Health) from 10-95 (+8% bonus Health) Cooldown is now reduced by 1.5 seconds whenever Shen attacks instead of 2 seconds when being attacked Now grants Shen 10/20/30 energy when he Ki Strikes Damage now scale correctly with all sources of bonus Health (% health runes, Juggernaut mastery) Added a buff timer for Ki Strike's cooldown (like Ziggs' Short Fuse) Vorpal Blade Energy cost adjusted to 60 from 70/65/60/55/50 Damage adjusted to 60/105/150/195/240 (+0.6 ability power) from 70/105/140/175/210 (+0.75 ability power) Heal effect changed to 6/10/14/18/22 (+2% of Shen's maximum Health) from 18/26/34/42/50 If Vorpal Blade deals the killing blow, it will now trigger 33% of the heal effect for Shen Allied damaging spells can now trigger the heal effect, in addition to attacks (Vorpal Blade cannot trigger itself) Feint Feint duration increased to 3 seconds from 2.5 Energy cost reduced to 40 from 45 Shield amount adjusted to 70/120/170/220/270 (+0.6 ability power) from 50/100/150/200/250 (+0.75 ability power) While Feint is active, Ki Strike’s cooldown reduction on hit is increased to 3 seconds from 1.5 Shadow Dash Cooldown reduced to 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 seconds from 10 Energy cost increased to 120 from 120/115/110/105/100 Restores 40 energy per champion affected (rather than a flat 50 energy if you affect one) Now deals 50/85/120/155/190 damage (+0.5 ability power) to Champions Taunt duration adjusted to 1.5 seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 Shadow Dash now grants Shen 50% physical damage reduction from taunted targets Stand United Channel time increased to 3 seconds from 2.5 Shield duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7.5 Shield amount increased to 250/550/850 from 200/475/750 Shyvana Fixed a bug where Flame Breath could shred the armor of shred-immune units (Dragon, Baron Nashor) Dragon's Descent allied ultimate HUD indicator will now go grey immediately after using Sona Power Chord damage adjusted to 10 per level from 14 + 9 per level Hymn of Valor passive attack damage and ability power aura reduced at earlier ranks to 4/8/12/16/20 from 8/11/14/17/20 Aria of Perseverance passive armor and magic resist aura reduced at earlier ranks to 3/6/9/12/15 from 7/9/11/13/15 Song of Celerity passive movement speed aura reduced at earlier ranks to 4/8/12/16/20 from 8/11/14/17/20 Soraka Improved Soraka's basic attack to be more responsive Starcall mana cost adjusted to 20/30/40/50/60 from 35/40/45/50/55 Astral Blessing mana cost adjusted to 80/110/140/170/200 from 90/110/130/150/170 Infuse No longer affects Soraka when cast on allies and cannot be cast on self Ally mana restore increased to 40/80/120/160/200 Mana from 25/50/75/100/125 Talon Shadow Assault's allied ultimate HUD indicator will now go grey immediately after casting Vladimir Crimson Pact will now correctly work with all sources of bonus Health (% health runes, Juggernaut mastery) Hemoplague damage amplification reduced to 12% from 14% Tides of Blood healing bonus adjusted to 4/5/6/7/8% per rank from 8% at all ranks Volibear Fixed a bug where Majestic Roar could reduce minion movement speed to 0 Warwick Eternal Thirst now deals 3-16 magic damage per stack, and restores an equal amount of health Infinite Duress damage changed to 250/335/420 (+2.0 bonus attack damage) from 200/300/400 (+1.67 total attack damage) Base attack speed increased to 0.679 from 0.644 Wukong Cyclone's allied ultimate HUD indicator will now go grey immediately after using Fixed a bug where Crushing Blow could reduce the armor of shred-immune units (Dragon, Baron Nashor) Xerath Arcane Barrage's allied ultimate HUD indicator will now remain green until all 3 spell casts are used Zilean Fixed a bug where Chronoshift could prevent a clone from expiring, allowing them to survive indefinitely until killed Items Sight Wards and Vision Wards now have a 0.5 second cooldown Hextech Revolver spell vamp reduced to 12% from 15% General The disconnect notification will now only be shown to enemy players if a player disconnects and remains disconnected for 5 minutes. The message will continue to be shown without a delay for allied players. Heal and Clarity summoner spells will now restore health/mana to the caster even if they are untargetable when the summoner spell is cast (Fizz's Playful/Trickster, Vladimir's Sanguine Pool, Zhonya's Hourglass) Baron Nashor can no longer critically strike, but his base damage has been increased 10% to compensate Updated Baron Nashor's character stats so that his attack damage reflects how much damage he actually deals Kill messages in chat now have team colors and display who was slain Added Colorblind colors for Morgana’s spell shield and Spectator pings Fixed a bug where some particles would flicker unintentionally Fixed a bug where kill indicators were missing golden borders Co-Op Versus AI Improved Ashe's use of Enchanted Crystal Arrow on long range targets Sivir will no longer get Sanguine Blade on Summoner's Rift Changed the disconnect adjustment to remove the Fighter instead of the Tank on Summoner's Rift Summoner Spells Masteries General Patch Preview video Video:League of Legends - Nautilus Patch Preview Category:Patch notes